Mientras hacemos el amor
by AMurderWithoutName
Summary: Me armo de valor innecesario, me inclino solo un poco y te beso el pecho, mis ojos buscan los tuyos pero tú ya los habías cerrado...Un suave "te quiero, pequeña" logré oír en la distancia. Al cual musité un suave "y yo a ti, Draco"


**Mientras hacemos el amor. **

Mis manos van ligeras por tu piel. Sin ningún apuro recorren centímetros de tu blanco cuerpo. Estas sentado en algún lugar de tu habitación, tus piernas abiertas y flexionadas, yo en el medio de estas sentada en el piso. Tu espalda recostada en la pared y tus ojos fijos en los míos, pero yo no te miraba, mis ojos recorrían la misma linea que trazaban mis dedos por tu pecho.

Nadie dice nada. Tus manos apricionaban mi cintura pero no me acercaban más hacia ti, manteniamos una distancia prudencial como si anoche no hubiesemos hecho el amor, como si nada de lo que pasó fuese realmente verdadero.

Pero lo fue, tú seguias allí y yo no me había ido a ninguna parte.

Me armo de valor innecesario, me inclino solo un poco y te beso el pecho, mis ojos buscan los tuyos pero tú ya los habías cerrado y tenías tu cabeza recostada contra la pared, dándome acceso a tu cuello. Pronto mis rodillas encontraron el piso y tus manos mis muslos. De rodillas entre tus piernas comencé a besar tu cuello, lo lamía y mordía, subía un poco más por tu barbilla y volvía a bajar por tu manzana de Adán. Eras simplemente adictivo.

Marcas. Te dejaba marcas en tu cuello y mordía tus hombros al paso que tú apretabas mis pechos sobre tu ligera camisa blanca que yo llevaba puesta. Gemía en tu oído, suave y a propósito, sabía que te gustaba, te gustaba saber que me llevabas al borde de la locura y te gustaba retenerme allí.  
Tus manos habían hecho un camino sin nombre desde mis muslos hasta mis senos, tus dedos cubrían la mayor parte de mi piel. Era pequeña a tu lado, pero tú sabías que los venenos y perfumes venían en frascos de menor tamaño. Yo era ambos.

Ambos sabíamos que lo lento en ocasiones podría ser tentador, pero en esta (como en muchas otras) no era la ocasión. Con rapidez y sin mucha delicadeza me tenías contra el piso. Tu rodilla fría entre mis piernas haciendo fricción contra mi sexo caliente descubierto, mis uñas jugaban con pequeñas porciones de tu piel en tu espalda mientras que finalmente nuestros labios se unían y bailaban sin necesidad de música.

Tu pene rozaba mi vagina cuando mis piernas se enrollaron en tus caderas. Estaba muy húmeda y podía notar como tu cuerpo se tensaba para no penetrarme en ese mismo instante. Sabía que no querías ser tú quien perdiera el control. No eres de los que pierde tan fácilmente.

Mis caderas se levantaron un poquito al tiempo en que las envolvías entre tus brazos, una de mis manos serpenteó entre nuestros cuerpos y con dos dedos separo mis labios inferiores, tu miembro entre estos, y rápidamente empiezo a mover mis caderas másturbandote con mi vagina.

Gruñes entre mis labios, tus caderas comienzan a moverse también. Me besas cada vez más rudo. Yo muerdo tu labio inferior, tú te deslizas con sorprendente facilidad entre mis labios inferiores. Estaba húmeda y eso te encantaba.

Y así como me habías tumbado al piso, te empujo lejos de mi. Ambos de rodillas, hago que te vuelvas a sentar contra la pared, conmigo nuevamente entre tus piernas, sin embargo, las mías yacían enrolladas en tus caderas y tu pene se encontraba palpitando entre nosotros.

Me miras y te devuelvo la mirada.

Siento como aprietas mi trasero cuando me deslizo por la longitud de tu miembro, mis ojos entre cerrados y mis uñas enterrandose en tus hombros son claras señales de que me has vuelto a llenar.  
Rápidamente comienzo a dar brincos, a penetrarme. Intento gemir pero tú muerdes mis labios, me recuerdas sutilmente que tus padres duermen en la habitación de al lado.

Tu boca alcanza uno de mis pezones y, sobre la tela de la camisa, lo succionas y lo muerdes. Yo reprimo mis gemidos y tú sonries.

Idiota.

De un momento a otro, soy levantada del piso y arrojada a la cama. Ya no estabas dentro de mi y mi cara estaba pegada a las sábanas de tu cama. Mi trasero estaba a tu merced y dos de tus dedos me acariciaban desde el clítoris hasta el final de mis nalgas, hacías que suplicara tu nombre, pero solo un par de veces porque al segundo me habías vuelto a penetrar, tomándome por sorpresa un grito sale de mi garganta y tú me das una nalgada como segunda adverencia. A este punto, gemiría un poco más solo para volver a sentir tu mano agrediendo mi trasero.

Todo era tan mojado. Agarrastes mi cabello para así poder tener un punto de apoyo y entrar más adentro y con más fuerza. Sentía que iba a desfallecer en algún momento.

Tu camisa blanca se encontraba enrollada sobre mis pechos, me halastes un poco para poder arodillarme y tú poder jugar con mis pechos y finalmente sacar la dichosa camisa.

Faltaba poco para venirme, y tú no estabas tan lejano al orgasmo.

Un poco más..

Ya casi..

Y fue ese segundo, en el que explotamos. Tú llenaste cada recoveco en mi interior y yo gemí, con mis labios apretados, bajito tu nombre.

Ambos caimos en la cama, exhaustos.

Tú aún en mi interior.

Yo aún con una sonrisa.

Suavemente salistes de mi, y me acomodastes en tu pecho. Un suave "te quiero, pequeña" logré oír en la distancia. Al cual mucité un suave "y yo a ti, Draco"

No recuerdo haberme dormido pero si que recuerdo tu calor y tu cariño

NOTAS DE AUTORA.

Hola mundo hermoso, tenía tiempo sin escribir... realmente tuve varios intentos fallidos y debo confesar que esta historia no la hice pensando en esta pareja, simplemente fue inspirada por alguien más y la adapté solo al final.

Mil disculpas por algún error de gramática o de puntuación pero me dio mucha pereza revisarlo todo de nuevo.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas.

Cariños a todas/os.

A Murder Without Name.

_(because the best crimes occurs when the author is anonymous) _


End file.
